1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary cover mechanisms and, particularly, to rotary cover mechanisms for portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and portable computers.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable mobile terminals, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use.
Typical portable electronic devices such as mobile phones mainly include bar mobile phones, foldable mobile phones, slidable mobile phones, and rotatable mobile phones. Rotatable mobile phones have a newer structure which allows the mobile phone to be compact with a modern, novel design.
A traditional rotating mechanism for a mobile phone includes a cover having a display and a body having a keypad. When a user holds this type of mobile phone with one hand, the cover is rotated 180 degrees relative to the body to expose the keypad. When the mobile phone is closed, the cover covers the body, and the keypad is hidden. However, when opening or closing the phone, the mobile phone needs a continued external force to rotate the cover relative to the body. This can make one-handed operation very difficult.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.